SAO: La historia después del final (Original, SAO: The After Story)
by Kyanna-chan
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado que viene después de largas batallas? Ellos lo han hecho, y ahora verán lo que el futuro tiene para ellos. TRADUCCIÓN. Ésta es una traducción autorizada del fic de TheCrimsonOrchid. KiriAsu. Romance y Drama. Disfruten. REVISADA Y ACTUALIZADA.


**¡Hola que tal! Kyanna aquí. Este es un proyecto que había comenzado con mi kouhai Orchid-chan hace tiempo, que es el traducir una historia de ella que es bien conocida en el Fandom de inglés. El nombre de la historia es "SAO: The After Story" y fue escrita originalmente por mi kouhai TheCrimsonOrchid. Si saben inglés, les sugiero que la revisen! ^^**

 **En fin. Ella me pidió que la subiera en mi cuenta porque ella está ocupada planeando una celebración ahí (y no invita ;-; Con kouhais como ella es que mi país está asi(?))**

 **Quiero hacer constar que esta traducción fue hecha con permiso de la autora de este fic, y que seguiré traduciendo todos los capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Sword art Online y sus personajes son de Reki Kawahara, y la historia original le pertenece a TheCrimsonOrchid. Ninguno de los dos me pertenece. Lo único que hice fue traducir.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Bye!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Tercera persona.

12/10/2029 (Doce de octubre de 2029)

Ella estaba cansada, tenía que admitirlo. Pues entre su trabajo de medio tiempo en la guardería, las tareas del hogar —cocinar, limpiar, y todo lo demás—, visitar a su pequeña hija Yui en ALO, y sus otras actividades diarias, Asuna Yuuki apenas tenía tiempo para sentarse un momento y descansar.

Para ese momento, ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco años desde el incidente de «SAO», Asuna y su novio Kazuto Kirigaya se habían graduado —Finalmente— de la universidad, y habían encontrado un pequeño apartamento al que se mudaron con la ayuda de su grupo de amigos.

Aquél día, como siempre, a ella le tocaba prepar el desayuno para sí, y para Kazuto, por lo tanto salió para comprar los ingredientes en el mercado más cercano. El invierno se estaba acercando, así que para protegerse del frío otoñal, ella se había comprado una chaqueta simple de color beige, y una bufanda tejida de color rosa brillante, que se puso por encima de su cuello antes de salir del apartamento.

Mientras ella elegía cuidadosamente los ingredientes para el desayuno, no pudo evitar notar la increíble cantidad de parejas casadas, comprometidas (o eso adivino por los anillos y el hecho de que la mayoría estaban tomándose de las manos), y con niños pequeños. "¿Será que algún día nos sucederá algo así?" Aquél pensamiento fue efímero en su mente, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerle suspirar; Definitivamente no era el momento correcto de estar pensando de esa manera, después de todo, los dos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para ganar suficiente dinero para mantenerse, y por lo tanto, Kazuto no tenía nada de tiempo para siquiera pensar en compromiso, matrimonio, y asuntos de ése índole. Sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos intrusos, y continuó su viaje de compras, robando pequeñas miradas de reojo a las parejas jóvenes (sobretodo las que tenían niños pequeños), de vez en cuándo.

Cuándo abrió la puerta, y entró al apartamento, soltó un –¡Estoy en casa!– Para recibir de vuelta el usual –¡Bienvenida de vuelta, Asuna!– de Kazuto, quién estaba al otro lado del pasillo, en una habitación parecida a una oficina que el utilizaba para su trabajl.

Mientras Asuna preparaba el desayuno, sintió un par de brazos rodear su cuerpo, hasta que se detuvieron en su cintura, y la barbilla de alguien apoyarse sobre su hombro, mientras su voz preguntaba casualmente –¿Está listo el desayuno?–

A lo que ella le respondió, entretenida. –Alguien decidió levantarse finalmente, ¿eh? Estoy dispuesta a apostar mucho a que alguien aquí está hambriento– Soltó una risita y continuó hablando –Ahora, si puedes soltarme, tengo que terminar de preparar el desayuno– Le dijo, fingiendo molestia.

Entonces, el increiblemente despistado "Beater" finalmente se dio cuenta de que aún le estaba sosteniendo por la cintura, procedió a soltarla en un apuro, y a disculparse repetidas veces por su comportamiento, mientras se inclinaba frente a ella. Luego, comenzó a rascar la parte de atrás de su cabeza, elicitando una risita de la muchacha.

–Bueno, el desayuno ya está casi listo, así que ve y aséate– Ordenó ella.

–Si, señora. ¡No tienes por qué decirmelo dos veces!– Respondió con rapidez, antes de pasar el pasillo, hacia el baño.

Después de eso, Asuna escuchó el sonido de agua fluyendo, y soltó otra risita antes de soltar un suspiro, debido a sus anteriores pensamientos que estaban regresando con más fuerza que antes, así que para alejarlos y poner su mente en blanco, decidió concentrarse en preparar la mesa para su pronta comida.

Después de dicha comida, la joven pareja estaba teniendo una pequeña conversación sobre temas simples y aleatorios mientras bebían un poco de té, cuándo de repente Kazuto se inclinó a realizar una pregunta.

–Así que, ¿...estás... em, ya sabes,… uh….libre después de ésto?– Asuna inclinó su cabeza a la derecha en evidente confusión ante la interrogante.

–Si, ¿por?- Preguntó, sin entender la razón.

El solo le sonrió, y para la sorpresa de Asuna, hizo otra pregunta

–Entonces, ¿que te parece si vamos en una cita? Sólo nosotros dos. ¿Qué dices?– Ella sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con su amado, por lo que le dirigió la sonrisa, asintiendo en señal de aceptación a su oferta.

–Bueno, tengo que ir a recoger algo que olvidé, así que te veo en el parque a las... em… ¿Qué tal te suenan las 2 en punto?– Preguntó de manera nerviosa.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡No me perdere nuestra primera cita en tanto tiempo por nada en el mundo! Sólo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo– Bromeó, antes de preguntar –¿Dónde te espero?

El pareció estar considerando las posibilidades por un par de segundos, antes de responder –¿Que tal bajo el árbol de cerezo qué está en el centro del parque? Incluso si el clima no es tan adecuado como en el verano, aún así podríamos tener un pequeño picnic: Tu podrías llevar la comida, y yo puedo llevar la manta y las bebidas– Explicó el, tranquilamente.

–Okay, no tengo ninguna objeción a tu plan. ¡vamos a divertirnos mucho!– El sonrió ante el inmaduro, pero contagioso comportamiento de su novia, y se recordó a sí mismo el preparar aquella sorpresa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Aquél mismo día, 02:10 PM

"¿Dónde está? Está diez minutos tarde y ni siquiera me ha llamado. ¿En dónde rayos se metió?" Eran las 02:10. Asuna había llegado quince minutos antes, y se había sentado en una banca cercana al árbol. No iba a mentir, se estaba congelando del frío y preocupándose a más no poder, pues el aún no había arribado al lugar.

Mientras seguía esperando por él, Asuna recordó que había llegado por la entrada este, y pensando que el aún no iba a llegar, había encontrado aquella banca, y había tomado asiento. ¡Había olvidado completamente el revisar el lugar dónde estaba el dichoso árbol de cerezo!

"PERFECTO. Absolutamente perfecto. Ahora parecerá cómo si yo hubiera llegado tarde." Pensó ella con rabia, h suspiró, recogiendo la cesta que había preparado más temprano. Prosiguió a tomar rumbo hacia el ya mencionado sitio de encuentro.

Mientras más se acercaba al árbol, más se hacía notable la silueta de un muchacho joven sosteniendo una bolsa cuyos contenidos estaban escondidos, y cuyo cabello negro azabache se mecia suavemente con la brisa. El estaba de espaldas a ella, y tenía su mano derecha dentro de su respectivo bolsillo.

Ella comenzó a incomodarse mientras consideraba una manera de repararlo por su error, que ella misma consideraba embarazosa en entremo; Y después de considerarlo seriamente por unos momentos, decidió que no le dolería intentar algo por sí misma de vez en cuándo... Tratando de ocultar su evidente rubor, y el suspiro que trataba de escapar de sus labios, Asuna puso su plan en acción, mientras se acercaba lentamente al muchacho que no sospechaba de nada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Kazuto

Cuándo terminó de recoger aquel objeto que "olvidó", Kazuto salió de la pequeña tienda, y se dirigió a su destinación. Entró por la puerta oeste, llegó al sitio de reunión unos 10 minutos antes del tiempo acordado, y miró a su alrededor. No logró ver ni la más mínima señal de su novia apareciendo, así que colocó la manta de picnic en el suelo, se sentó, y comenzó a esperar.

O ése era el plan, pero cuando inevitablemente llegó la hora de encuentro, aún no había ni una pista del paradero de Asuna, y comenzó a sentirse preocupado. Decir que se encontraba muy preocupado era quedarse corto. Con su mente a mil sobre situaciones horribles en las que se podría hallar la joven, fue preocupándose cada vez más, así que dobló la manta una vez más, y la puso en la bolsa plástica negra.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos más, en los cuáles el se mantuvo esperando, cuándo sintió un par de suaves manos rodear su cabeza: Una obstruyendo su visión, y la otra cubriendo su boca levemente, pero decidió mantener la calma. O por lo menos ese era el plan, pero se sintió entrar en pánico el instante que sintió algo cálido y ligeramente húmedo mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, seguido un par de suaves labios trazando la línea de su mandíbula, y la mano que estaba sobre su boca, abandonar su puesto para darle vuelta, hacia la misteriosa persona. Si el no hubiera estado tan consciente como estaba en aquel momento, probablemente estaría paralizado en su sitio, pero estaba moviéndose incómodo, mientras que la misteriosa mujer —Porque el sencillamente sabía que era una mujer—, continuaba sus acciones en el rostro y cuello del muchacho.

Luego, casi dio un salto cuando sintió los labios de la mujer presionarse contra los suyos, en un beso lleno de intensidad, casi desesperado. Pero tal vez fue el hecho de que reconoció aquella manera de besar, lo que le hizo corresponder el beso con igual fiereza, aferrándose a la esperanza de que sus instintos estuvieran en lo correcto, y la mujer en frente de el era efectivamente ella.

Y en algún momento durante el beso, la muchacha movió sus dos manos alrededor del cuello del chico, descuidando su posición previa, así que Kazuto abrió sus ojos para poder ver su verdadera identidad.

La mujer en frente de el no era una desconocida en lo absoluto; Desde su larga cabellera de color mandarina que le rozaba hasta la cintura, pasando por su tez blanca y suave, y aquellos hermosos ojos de color avellana que parecían penetrar su alma y ver sus más profundos pensamientos, todo en una sola mirada.

Ella era no era sino el amor de su vida, y no se podría ver más hermosa en aquél vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en conjunto con unas medias calentadoras de color blanco qué cubrían sus piernas de la brisa otoñal, una chaqueta de color beige, y su bufanda color rosa intenso. El nombre de la muchacha que era dueña de su corazón era Asuna, Yuuki Asuna, y ellos se habían conocido en el juego de la muerte "SAO", se habían casado en el juego, y adoptado una niña de largos cabellos negros, que se llamaba Yui.

Su vida juntos había estado llena de dificultades, complejas vicisitudes y cruentas batallas, y aún así el no se arrepentía de haber asesinado a un hombre dentro de aquél juego para protegerla; No se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella, no se arrepentía de haberla protegido de todo a lo que se enfrentaban, y nunca le pasó por los pensamientos el arrepentirse de haberse enamorado perdidamente de ella.

El había estado extremadamente ocupado últimamente. Le había dicho a Asuna que estaba haciendo horas extra en su trabajo, pero en realidad había estado extenuandose a sí mismo con trabajo con la finalidad de comprar aquél objeto, esa fina y brillante banda plateada, qué iba adornada por un pequeño rubí en su centro. Así era, el había pensado hasta el agotamiento acerca de lo mucho que Asuna le importaba.

El la amaba, y no tenía ninguna duda de que ella sentía lo mismo por el, así que trabajó, trabajó, llegó a casa muy tarde, se levantó por las mañanas bien temprano, estudió y trabajo hasta que la rutina se repetía. El estaba cansado, ansioso, y no soportó el perder aún más tiempo, así que compró el anillo, le mandó a grabar un mensaje en él, e invitó a salir a Asuna en una cita.

Luego se cambió a una ropa decente para la cita (siendo bastante cuidadoso de manera que no terminara siendo completamente negro), salió del apartamento, y recogió aquel objeto. Y mientras esperaba a Asuna bajo aquel árbol de cerezo, inconscientemente había comenzado a acariciar la aterciopelada superficie de aquella cajita de color azul. Fue entonces cuando ella apareció de aquella peculiar manera.

Ella había terminado sus acciones en el muchacho, y había procedido a besarlo desesperadamente, solo para sorprenderse al sentirle besarle de vuelta. Fue entonces cuando ella lo soltó, y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, retrocediendo para recuperar el aire perdido. Entonces ella notó que el había estado observandola fijamente por bastante raro. Ella sonrió de manera pícara.

–¿Que pasa? ¿Ves algo que te guste?– Dijo ella en forma de burla, solo para ser sorprendida por un susurro de parte de él.

–Si, todo– Ella retrocedió, sonrojándose de un tierno color rosa, e intentando esconder su rostro. Cuando volvió a mirar, el le estaba sonriendo con malicia.

–Mou– soltó ella, en un puchero, antes de añadir un susurro –¿Qué ibas a hacer si no era yo la que te estaba besando...?–

El no lo pensó dos veces, y simplemente le respondió –Sabía que eras tú. Reconocería esa manera de besar en cualquier parte, creeme, yo sé eso más que nadie– Aquél comentario hizo que el sonrojo de la muchacha oscureciera (si eso era siquiera posible para entonces), a una oscura tonalidad escarlata que parecía brillar en aquella tarde de otoño, dejando el color de las hojas cambiantes en mera verguenza.

–Asuna, ¿sabes? Hay algo que quiero, no, necesito decirte...–

Continuará...


End file.
